Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur
|ailments = Poison |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko}} Adopted by ElusiveSeeker}} Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur (カイザーオニザエミ亜種, Kaizā Onizaemi Ashu) is a Subspecies of Kaiser Turbotaur. Physiology Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur sports a teal colored exoskeleton that is dotted with purple and green spots. Its shell is dark gray in color and is covered in tubercles, giving it a bumpy appearance as opposed to the spiny shell of normal Kaiser Turbotaurs. Its pincers have a cuboid shape. Abilities Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur spit a poisonous fluid from their mouths instead of freezing liquid. It can launch its shell off its back, and leaves behind toxic fumes whenever it does so. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Infraorder: Anomura *Superfamily: Turban Crab *Family: Turbotaur Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur are a poisonous Subspecies of Kaiser Turbotaur. Habitat Range Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur live in more temperate areas, preferably ones that are moist and humid. Their known habitats include the Sunken Hollow, Marshlands, Primal Forest, Flooded Forest, and the Abysmal Trench. Ecological Niche Toxic Kaiser Turbotaurs are voracious predators, using their toxic substances to incapacitate prey, and then wait for the toxins to kill the affected prey. Their diet consists of anything that is smaller than the Carapaceon itself, such as Mosswine, Kelbi, Slagtoth, and Aptonoth. Due to living in different areas, they need to be cautious of entirely different predators, such as Rathian, Tetsucabra, Tigrex, Nargacuga, Najarala, Shogun Ceanataur, Agerinos, and certain Elder Dragons like Chameleos. Biological Adaptations Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur produces and spits a poisonous fluid, unlike regular Kaiser Turbotaur. This fluid is made from impurities that are found within its prey. These impurities are gathered into a special organ and are then condensed into a thick liquid to be spat out later. Toxic Kaiser Turbotair regularly need to expel some of this substance or else it can result in the death of the Carapaceon. It does so by depositing puddles of it around its territory. This poison can also be used for self defense when the creature spits out large quantities of it in the form of a pressurized stream. Their shells are covered in tubercles instead of spines. It is unknown if these tubercles serve any purpose. Its pincers have a different shape as well, which it gives them stronger crushing prowess. Behavior Compared to Kaiser Turbotaur, Toxic Kaiser Turbotaurs are much more aggressive. They will attack and kill anything that they see as a potential threat. Etymology The prefix "Toxic" refers to its poisonous capabilities. Notes *Whenever it launches it shell, it leaves behind a puddle of poison as well as a poisonous cloud. The cloud dissipates after a few seconds but the puddle lingers for much longer. *Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur's pincers, shell, and tail can be broken. **The shell needs to be broken twice in order to be destroyed. ***When its shell is broken it won't be able to use its shell projectile attack. *When low on stamina, Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur will fail to shoot its poison stream. **It will prey on a certain Herbivore to recover stamina. *When enraged, it produces a purple froth from its mouth. *Toxic Kaiser Turbotaur cannot be affected by Poison. However, it is still susceptible to the other status effects. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker